


We Don't Have Pet Names

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Party, Coming Out, F/M, Greg teasing Sherlock, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pet Names, Secrets, This is a prompt from Pintrest, my friend challenged me, not so secret after all secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: Greg's P.O.V.It’s the annual Christmas party at 221 Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson, me, my three-year-old son (Colin), Philip Anderson, Mycroft, Sally Donovan, Molly Hooper, Sebastian Wilkes, Mike and Emily Stanford, are all in Sherlock and John’s flat. We are all sitting around in the flat. Sherlock is playing Christmas carols on his violin, when he stops I ask where John is, and I am smirking the entire time, because I know exactly where he is already, “John went to ou- I mean my room, to grab the presents.” Sherlock says and I smirk even more at the blush on Sherlock’s face as he slips up.“Our, where did this come from brother mine?” Mycroft asks from the couch where he is sitting with his arm around Sally’s shoulders, and three-year-old Rosie is in his lap.





	We Don't Have Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GLkid2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLkid2001/gifts).



> This is a challenge by GLkid2001. Not edited hope you enjoy.

**Greg's P.O.V.**

 

It’s the annual Christmas party at 221 Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson, me, my three-year-old son (Colin), Philip Anderson, Mycroft, Sally Donovan, Molly Hooper, Sebastian Wilkes, Mike and Emily Stanford, are all in Sherlock and John’s flat. We are all sitting around in the flat. Sherlock is playing Christmas carols on his violin, when he stops I ask where John is, and I am smirking the entire time, because I know exactly where he is already, “John went to ou- I mean my room, to grab the presents.” Sherlock says and I smirk even more at the blush on Sherlock’s face as he slips up.

 

“Our, where did this come from brother mine?” Mycroft asks from the couch where he is sitting with his arm around Sally’s shoulders, and three-year-old Rosie is in his lap.

 

“Yeah, Sherlock, where did that come from?” I ask and in return I get the death glare from Sherlock.

 

“My minds too full. I need to delete things. LIke your name, Greg.” Sherlock bites at me.

 

I put my hand to my chest like I’ve been hurt. “Oh, ‘Lock, I’m so wounded. It’s not like you even remembered it til John came along.” I shoot back. “So what’s you’re pet names for each other again?” I say not holding back one bit now.

 

“John and I don’t use any pet names, Lestrade.” He yells at me and Sebastian is sitting by the window with Molly, and he’s laughing his arse off. My boyfriend, Anderson, is looking jealous, because he used to be into Sherlock, and now I’m thinking he still is.

 

“Uh huh. Hey, what do bees make?” I ask and Mycroft has now figured out what I’m doing.

 

“Honey?” Sherlock says as a question.

 

“Yes, Love?” John says as he comes from their bedroom, and Sherlock is beat red.

 

I see Anderson’s jealous look and smack him on the back of the head. “Well you finally came out to you friends and brother. Now you just have your parents left.” Sebastian says to Sherlock and I walk over and high five him.

 

“Molly, your fiance is the best.” I say and Anderson stands up and smacks the back of my head. 

 

“Oh, all of you knock it off. Sherlock, John, isn’t it wonderful they know now?” Mrs. Hudson says in her normal glee.

 

“Not what I was thinking.” Sherlock bites out and John pulls him down to the chair he is sitting on. 

 

John starts to whisper something into Sherlock’s ear, and we all decide not to ask what it was, because Sherlock turns beat red again. There is soon a knock on the door, and Sherlock goes to get up, but John just pulls him back down. “Greg could you get that?” John asks me.

 

“Yeah, sure.” I say and walk over to the door to open it. When I open the door I see Violet and Siger Holmes, the Holmes’ parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, come on in.” I say stepping to the side so they can come in.

 

“Oh Greg we told you before it’s Violet and Siger.” Mrs. Holmes says hugging me, then Mr. Holmes shakes my hand. I shut the door and turn back to the living room where Sherlock is trying to escape John’s hold, Mycroft is moving his arm and turning beat red, Sebastian is also turning beat red, and Violet and Siger are staring speechlessly at their children and Sebastian.

 

“Dad. Mum, uh… well… um you know.” Sherlock starts saying but can’t find what to say.

 

“Well it’s about time you told us you were gay.” Violet says and Sherlock turns beat red, turning his head so he could bury it in John’s neck. I can hear Sebastian stifle a laugh and Molly hit him.

 

“Sherlock why don’t you just talk to them instead of hiding your face?” Mike says from the chair him and Emily are sitting on. Sherlock then mumbles something inaudible into John’s neck. “John, mate, what’d he say.”

 

“No.” John says and we all know there is more to it then just that.

 

“What all did he say.”

 

“Things I don’t think I should repeat.” 

 

“Well we just came to drop these gifts off. We best get going.” Siger says and starts to turn around. Siger is stopped by Sherlock muttering something. “What is that William?”

 

“How’d you know?” Sherlock asks with confusion written on his face. 

 

“You do realize that you and Sebastian spent way too much time in your room, right?” At that both Sherlock and Sebastian look at each other and then at Siger and Violet with shocked faces. Then Siger and Violet leave without another word. 

 

“Sherlock, Sebastian, you ok there?” I ask because the two still haven’t said or done anything.

 

“Yep, completely fine.” they both say at the same time. We all start leaving and me, Colin, and Anderson are the last ones to leave. 

 

“Uncle Sherlock can I stay over again some time?” Colin asks with the sweetest look ever as he is hugging Sherlock goodbye.

 

“Of course, but you may want to talk to your dad first. I’ll see you later, Prince.” Sherlock says as he puts Colin down and we leave, which leaves Sherlock, John, and Rosie. Rosie is already asleep so the last thing I see before shutting the door is Sherlock carrying the three-year-old upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. If you have any ideas for this story or a new story let me know. I will write most ships from Sherlock, or even if there is no ship, so just let me know. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.  
> I'm also on Tumblr as @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001 so you can message me or leave an ask on there.


End file.
